1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a crankshaft structure which is reduced in weight.
2. Description of Related Art
A crankshaft structure in which a crank arm holding a crank pin section is formed with cutouts at both lateral edge portions thereof on each of the crank pin section side and a crank journal section side so as to be reduced in weight is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. H04-262147, for instance. However, further weight reduction of a crankshaft while increasing strength and rigidity of the crankshaft is required.